Haruhi Sister Is Sakura
by loveanime1999
Summary: Haruhi's father took Sakura when she was a child. she had lost her memories. Yet living happily with her new family. Everything was great until she went to ouran high school with Haruhi. Ohh! and guess what! She falls in love with Kyoya Ootori! The image is not mine!
1. ch1 Starting today you two are a Host!

Haruhi Sister Is Sakura

ch.1 Starting today you two are a Host!

A knock was heard through the door, hearing no answer. Haruhi enters Sakura's room, she couldn't help let out a sigh, Sakura was still fast asleep, with the blanket covering her. Knowing Sakura she likely forgot to put the alarm clock again. She doesn't mind waking her up, but the problem is... Well she has her moods in the morring. Haruhi got closer to the pink haired sleeping form, she Stir her lightly while calling softly "Sakura, Sakura, wake up..." The pink haired famale slowly opens her emerald eyes then blinked a few times adjusting to the light.

With an audible groan she turn her head to the brown haired female and then mumble "No...don't wanna." Sakura whined

"Sakura!?" pulling the blanket out of her body "Come on, were gonna be late for school."

"But Haruhi! I get this feeling something bad will happen today!" she responded while she held her arms, shuddering.

"Huh? You always say that, ever since we went to Ouran high school." Haruhi shake's her head.

Sakura sat up, crossed her arms "This time its true!" she pouted.

"Yeah, yeah, sure." she smiled "Just hurry up and get ready were be late for school." Haruhi leaves the room. letting Sakura pissed.

"Well if something happen, I told you so!"she half shouted.

Sakura reluctantly dragged herself off the bed getting herself ready, she changed out of her pajamas, her hair was rumpled mess, but she didn't seem to care about it. Sakura grab a towel and went to the bathroom taking a shower...When she finally got out of her shower, she only had fifteen minutes to be ready and eat some breakfast. She put on a baggy clothing that she found at the mall cheap, after that she grabs her black cap to cover her pink hair. And puts her large glasses. After she was ready, Sakura went to the kitchen.

Taking a water out of the refrigerator, she goes to the living room finding Haruhi already dress up with same cloths as Sakura but with different style but same glasses eating breakfast. Sakura sat across to her sister and began eating her own breakfast.

"Is dad still asleep? Haruhi." Sakura ask her sister.

"Yeah, he came back from work late last night" she sigh.

Sakura grinned and said "So...that's why you woke me up!" nodding to herself "If dad woke me up, he will jump on me to hug me in the futon!" her expression turned irritated.

Haruhi giggled watching Sakura expression. She Finish her meal and stood up, taking her dishes to the sink "Sakura, do you mind if we went to the library for studying at school, when class is over?"

"Sure, I don't mind." Sakura got up, took her dishes and puts them in the sink just like Haruhi.

Haruhi turn and gaze to her sister then smiled "Thanks Sakura"

 _ **Sakura profile...**_

 _ **Name:-**_ Sakura Fujioka.

 _ **Age:-**_ 15.

 _ **Height:-**_ 157 cm.

 _ **Birthday**_ :-March 28.

 _ **Blood type:-**_ O.

 _ **Current School**_ :- Ouran Academy.

 _ **Star sign:-**_ Aries.

 _ **Farvorite food:-**_ Syrup-coated anko dumplings, umeboshi, and anmitsu, while her least favourites are anything spicy.

 _ **Family:-**_ Haruhi Fujioka (sister), Ryoji "Ranka" Fujioka (father), Kotoko Fujioka (Mother but deceased. Haven't been met) she is not related by blood to them.

 _ **Haruhi profile...**_

 _ **Name:-**_ Haruhi Fujioka.

 _ **Age:-**_ 15.

 _ **Height:-**_ 155 cm _ **.**_

 _ **Birthday**_ :-February 4th .

 _ **Blood type:-**_ O.

 _ **Current School**_ :- Ouran Academy.

 _ **Star sign:-**_ Aquarius.

 _ **Farvorite food:-**_ likes fancy food like, fancy tuna _ **.**_

 _ **Family:-**_ Sakura Fujioka (Adoptive sister), Ryoji "Ranka" Fujioka (Father), Kotoko Fujioka (Mother deceased).

Both Haruhi and Sakura looked over The Fourth Reading Room with tired expressions. It was full of students chatting happily like it wasn't a Reading Room at all. Closing the door, both sigh in exasperation.

Haruhi and Sakura walked side by side to the stairs searching for a place to study, "There are like four reading room, but why is it noisy eveywhere?" spoke Haruhi a bit irritated.

Sakura nodded agreeing with her "Its like rich kids goes to school just to play."

The two of them stopped at a room with a sign says "The Third Music Room"

"A music room not being used?" Sakura wondered out loud as she glanced up.

"I guess this would be the only place we can study quietly." said Haruhi while opening the door very slowly, a bright light were immediately assaulted them and rose petals flew out in circle.

As they enter the room they were met by of six handsome young men, "Welcome." they greeted them. "To the Ouran Host Club!"

The brown haired and the pink haired girls step back at the word (Host club)Unfortunately the door was closed behind them so they couldn't Escape in time.

"Ho-Ho-Host club?" Haruhi uttered in complete shock, her back against the door with Sakura by her side.

All the member of the host club looked blankly at them.

"What? It's guys?" said the twins of the group in disappointment.

"Hiraru and kaoru, you two are in the same as these guests, right?" asked short, black hair guy that wears slim, rimless glasses.

"Yeah, but...those guys doesn't go along with others well, so we don't really know them well." said the twin at the same time.

The guy with the glasses smirked as if he understood something and said "That's quite rude, actually." he smiles at them." Welcome to Ouran host club, Honor students."

"What?!" exclaimed the guy with a pale-blond hair in surprise "So they're the exceptional special students,The siblings Haruhi Fujioka and Sakura Fujioka?"

Sakura and Haruhi were ignoring them, trying to open the door until they mention their names, both turn around, "Why do you know...our names?!" Sakura asked confused.

"Well, the way this school works makes it hard for commoners to get in." answered the one with the glasses.

"They say that it's pretty hard to be accepted as Honor student unless you are a studious bookworm."

'Studious Commoners' thought Sakura unsure if it supposed to be compliment. Sakura looked to Haruhi.

"Ah...Why...thank you..." Haruhi said her eyes twitch in annoyance.

"Yes!" the blond one, warp his left hand, around Haruhi shoulder "In other words, you are a hero, Fujioka-Kun." he raised his right hand in a over-dramatic gesture "Even if both, are in top students in class. You two are poorest students in the whole school."

'He's the most exaggerated one in here' Sakura thought in sympathy as she looked to Haruhi trying to move away from the Blondie, but it looks like he doesn't get the hint and follow her continuing with his speech "Others might marginalize both of you as a lowly civilian."

"No, I'm not as bad as you make me sound..." remarked Haruhi still trying moving away.

"Come on, why not?"when the Blondie reached her, this time he warp his right hand on Haruhi shoulder and said "All hail poverty!" then with dramatic pose that you could see roses around him, he lightly bows with smile that make any girls faint "Welcome to our elegant world, pauper!"

Sakura got quiet irritated with all this mobo jumbo, she took Haruhi hand and headed towards the door "Please excuse us." she said intending on leaving. But before she was able to reach the door, a guy with a boyish face. He's short in height and with honey-blond in color grab both their hands pulling them back in the room "Hey, Haru-chan! Saku-chan! are you two hero's?" He asked with a cute voice. "That's amazing!"

Sakura and Haruhi glance at each other then to him "Honor students, not a hero's" Haruhi corrected him. "Wait...who're you calling Haru-chan?!" yelled the brown haired girl with irritation, making the poor guy (or kid?) crying to a guy possessing spiky black hair, dark gray eyes and a darker skin tone than the other Hosts.

Sakura smirk at her, she lightly patted her on the shoulders as if trying to cheer her up "Ma, ma Haruhi, I think the name is cute."

"But, I never expected the famous bookworms to be gay." spoke the dramatic blond.

"Gay?" questioned Haruhi to her pink haired sister, who only shrugged in response, the smirk not leaving out of her face, finding this funny.

"So, what type do you fancy?

-Takashi Morinozuka short for "Mori" 3rd-year student, The wild type?

-Mitsukuni Haninozuka short for "Honey" 3rd-year student, The loli-shota type?

-The twins Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin first-year students, The little devil type?

-Kyoya Ootori 2nd-year student , The cool type?" asked the blondie pointing to each member.

"N-No! we were just searching for a quiet place to study" exclaimed Haruhi in a denial, backing up to where Sakura is.

"Or...How about you try me?" Blondie said playfully stroking Haruhi's chin, "Wanna go?"

Sakura would really like to burst out laughing at her sister expression, but her protective side took over, and just as she was about to say something, Haruhi back off even more pushing into Sakura making her knock the vase that was behind her.

The vase fall off, panicking Sakura and Haruhi tried to save it. But it shatter into the ground, putting both of them in frozen state.

Then the twins Hikaru and Kaoru came from behind them "Ahh..."

"Rene's flower vase that was the target of our in-school auction..." said one of the twins

"That's not good. And we thought we could've reaped up to eight million yen off of this" continued the another twin.

"EIGHT MILLION YEN!?" yelled both of them breaking them out of their frozen state.

"Wait, Sakura how many thousand is that...How many thousand makes million..." Haruhi asked in a panic.

Sakura cover her face with her hands and murmured "Don't know... but we're screwed!"

The brown haired girl turned to face the twins "Um...About paying for this..."

"Are you two able? both of you can't able even buy our designated uniform." the twins asked at the same time.

Sakura and Haruhi both flinch.

"Besides, what with that stupid outfit?"

"Hey! its not that bad!" yelled Sakura feeling insulted.

Kyoya walked to the broken pieces, he pick one twirling it between his finger, his eyes closed "What should we do. Tamaki?" Sakura and Haruhi got startled by his question.

Tamki sat on the chair as he felt like a king, he cross his legs and pointed at them with a spark in his eyes "Have you heard of this saying, honor students? When in Rome, do as the Romans do. If you don't have money, then work it off. Starting today , you're...the Host club's dog!"

"A dog!" Sakura remarked in horror, while Haruhi looked like she's about to pass out.

All member of the Host Club gather around them, staring to the two of them.

Honey-senpai poke the ghostlike Haruhi. And then the female dropped like a stone.

The uncertainty of they're future path made Sakura sigh heavily...'I wish, I had stayed in bed.' she thought miserably.

Sometime later...

The Host club is now open.

Tamaki was flirting with the customers until one of them with red hair said "Tamaki-sama, I have heard about it..."

"Huh?"

"That you have taken in little stray cats" she said putting her cup down.

"I wouldn't call them little cats, but rather..." before Tamaki could finish, Sakura and Haruhi had just return from the supermarket, and they brought everything that was listed for them. "Well speak of the devils." He waved at them, then said "Little piggys, well done with your errand. Did you buy the correct items?"

"P-Piggys?" Haruhi sweat drop.

"That guy is offically one of the top annoying people in my list." Sakura said in a low voice.

"Well at least, you're in the same school with me. I don't think I could handle this alone with these rich people, Sakura." Haruhi said with a smile.

"Me too." she smiled back.

Tamaki took a bottle of coffee out the bags "And, what would this be?" he asked.

"Coffee, as you can see." replied Haruhi.

"I haven't seen this maker before. Is this one of the ones where it's already ground?"

"No, it's the instant kind genius." Sakura said with a roll of a eye. under her glasses

"Instant?" asked two girls who are sitting on the couch across of them tilting their heads.

"Ohh! this is the type where all you need to do is put hot water in it?" Tamaki said finally understanding "The so called commoner coffee?"

A crowds started at the couch with the two girls before "Oh my. So it was true that poor people use this since they can't grind coffee nuts with little time they have." one of the girls said.

Every girl nodded in agreement.

Now a crowd is around Tamaki, but not only girls but also Kyoya and the twins Hikaru and Kaoru, "Commoner's wisdom, I see" Stated Kyoya.

"300 yen for 100 grams. Huh?" asked one of the twins.

"What an extraordinary price!"answered the other.

"We'll go buy it again! " said Haruhi pissed

"Sorry for not buying expensive coffee nuts!" huffed Sakura feeling the same as Haruhi.

Tamki raise his hands and said "No,wait!"

Everyone looked at him in wonder, Tamaki stands up "I'll try this."

At these words the crowd looks surprises, then he raises the coffee bottle "I'll try this out!" Tamaki stated determine.

The crowd clapped their hands in amazement.

"All right, Haruhi, Sakura come over here and make us some commoner coffee." ordered Tamki walking to a big table.

Haruhi and Sakura eyes twitched in annoyance thinking the same thought 'You rich bastards..."

The girl with red hair puts her cup down again and said in a quiet voice "Tamaki-sama is dallying too much. There is no way such a personal favorite coffee bought by a lowly commoner...would suit his taste."

"Huh?" both Haruhi and Sakura turn to the girl not hearing her right.

"Excuse me." the girl smiled "I was talking to myself."

"Ahh..." Haruhi stares at her, but Sakura on the other hand narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

"Haruhi, Sakura." Tamaki called them over.

"Yeah, yeah just a moment."

Haruhi and Sakura walked towards to where Tamaki and the girls are waiting "Haruhi I don't like that girl." Sakura whispered to her sister.

"Huh, why?" whispered back Haruhi curious.

"I felt that her smile was fake, as if she hate us."

"You must be overreacting, Sakura. It been always like that, when were kids."

"Yeah... you must be right!"

Reaching there Sakura puts two spoon of coffee in each cup, Haruhi pour water over each one, mixing it together. Thus creating instant coffee.

"Coffee is served..." Haruhi said.

"Let's enjoy." said Tamaki with a pose.

The girls start worrying about drinking it, but after Tamaki magic (flirting) they're start drinking it (having heart in their eyes).

Haruhi left to serve some customer, Sakura follow her and helps by taking the finish cups . Sakura notice that The twin's are doing brotherly love which right now the girls started squealing away.

"Why are they're crying in joy?" Asked Haruhi confused, looking the same place as Sakura.

"I don't get it either." answered Sakura even more confused then she is.

"Sorry!" The sound of a cute voice made Sakura and Haruhi turn their gaze to it.

Mori-senpai is carrying Honey-senpai over his back, Honey-senpai was rubbing his eyes and said "I'm late."

"Honey-kun! Mori-kun!"

"We've waited for so long!"

Mori-senpai puts Honey-senpai down from his back "Sorry...I fell asleep while waiting for Takashi-kun at the kendo club." He rubs his eyes again "I'm still kinda sleepy..."

The girls blush seeing this "He's so cute!"

"Is he really a senior?" stated Haruhi.

Sakura shake's her head "Haruhi your too naive, don't judge by his appearance, he's more then he seem." she said sensing Honey-senpai aura.

Haruhi was about to ask to explain, but Kyoya spoke suddenly beside Sakura "That's right, don't look at his appearance; Honey-senpai is a brilliant student."

"And Mori-senpai's selling point is his taciturnity." he added.

Sakura and Haruhi looked over him

"Tch... The demon lord has come." Sakura muttered under her breath.

Kyoya glasses flash, he smirk then said "Looks like Sakura have me in high regard."

"You could say that." Sakura smiled sweetly, Kyoya smile back. But In the background you could almost see a murderous aura they emits.

'What with this tense atmosphere?!' Haruhi thought looking between them "Umm...Sakura" she spoke trying to gain her attention before she do anything.

But Honey-senpai comes and jumps at Haruhi Spinning her around. "Ha-ru-chan!" he called in a cute voice, both Sakura and Kyoya turn their attention to them.

"Wanna eat cake with us, Haru-chan, Saku-chan." asked Honey-senpai looking between them.

"No, I don't really like sweets..." answered Haruhi dizzy from spinning.

"Me, either." Sakura answered too.

"Then... I'll lend you two my bunny!" said Honey-senpai excited, hiding something behind him.

"No, I don't really like bunnies either..." Haruhi said finally able to see straight.

"Sorry Honey-senpai, same here."

Honey-senpai then show his cute pink stuff bunny that he hid behind him, with tears in his eyes "Haru-chan and Saku-chan don't like my bunny?"

The two of them gaze at the cute pink bunny.

Turning to Sakura "It's cute..." Said Haruhi with a small smile.

Sakura smiled back "Yeah, Haruhi, your right. It is cute!"

Honey-senpai stares at the two, as if he notice something. he then gives his stuff bunny to Haruhi. "Take good care of it, Okay?" he asked leaving them.

"Our club utilizes everyone's unique trait...as our policy is to satisfy our customer's needs" stated Kyoya. Then added "By the way, Tamaki is our number one host- the King 70% of the customers designate him as their host."

"The end of the world is here, huh? Haruhi commented.

"And to think were gonna die young..." nodded Sakura.

"By the way, your debt being eight million yen, you two will be this club's dogs until graduation." smiled Kyoya but his smile was toward Sakura "Ah,apologies. I mean You'll be in charge of trivial chores."

"You definitely said that on purpose" Sakura exclaimed.

"You are free to run away, but my family has around a hundred talented private police." threated Kyoya, but the smile on his face didn't fade. Pushing his glasses to the bridge of his nose, he ask "Do you two... hold a passport?"

'Seriously?!' thought Sakura with a shudder, Haruhi froze.

Suddenly, "That's right" Sakura heard a voice from behind. It was a voice that she knew well.

"Work like a dog." Tamki blows on her ear, startling Sakura to jump away from him.

Haruhi stand in front of her in protective manner "Please stop that!"

"You two won't be popular with the ladies if you're like that."

"We're fundamentally not interested in that." responded Sakura.

"What are you saying? It is a very important issue! A good man making woman happy is everything!" said Tamaki dramatically with a rose in his hand.(I don't know where he gets it!)

"It doesn't matter, does it?" spoke Haruhi interrupting him."Men, woman, or looks...It's what's inside that matters for a person. I'm clueless as to why this club exists."

When Sakura heard this, Sakura mouth broke into a grin. thinking how great she is.

"It's such a cruel thing..." said Tamaki in a sad tone "God sometimes creates perfect beings with perfect insides and outsides." he hugs himself.

"Huh?" Sakura and Haruhi sweat drop.

"I can understand the feeling of consoling yourself like that. You wouldn't be able to live without doing that. But thing about this carefully..." Tamaki kept on talking none stop.

"Hey Haruhi."called Sakura in a low voice "What word do you use for these type of people..." she asked pointing at Tamaki.

"...Let's see..." said Haruhi thinking "...let's see, what was it..."

"Troublesome?" Sakura suggest.

"...Nah" Haruhi shakes her head "There was something more accurate for this..."

Tamaki got closer to the two of them "Ah, I know!" Sakura and Haruhi said at the same time, "Obnoxious!"

Within moments Tamaki went the corner all depressed.

"Umm, Tamaki-senpai?" asked Haruhi getting little worried.

The twins laughed from behind them, Hikaru patted Haruhi and Kaoru patted Sakura.

"You two are heros, after all." they said happily at the same time.

'Such a troublesome person' thought Haruhi with annoyed face. But Sarkura had a tired expression on her face.

"I'm sorry, I was a bit touched" said Haruhi trying to cheer up Tamaki .

Tamaki stands up, turning around he posed sparkling brightly "I see, I see! Then let me teach you more techniques!"

"He recovered fast." Sakura said.

"Boss..." called Hikaru.

"Call me King!" Tamaki responded instantly.

"Even if you taught them the basics of being a host." said Hikaru moving in front Haruhi.

"In their case, they don't even pass the most basic visual criteria, right?" continued Kaoru moving in front Sakura.

"Well, for these types, even if you take off the glasses, they're eyes will appear even small." said both twins eyes closed.

Kaoru took off Sakura cap letting her pink hair down, eyes still closed he says "And if you take off the cap, his hair will look dry and messy."

When the twins finally open their eyes, both we're frozen unable to move.

"Ah, wait!" spoke Haruhi "Me and Sakura lost our contacts on the first day of school!"

"And don't just take off my cap, people stare lot when I don't wear it." argued Sakura

Hikaru and Kaoru were still frozen not hearing a word they say, now all other member of the host club started to get curious.

Tamki stormed in front of Sakura and Haruhi pushing the twins aside, looking over them. Tamaki suddenly snaps his finger calling the twins.

"Yes!" The twins salute understanding what he's ordering them to do, they both garb Sakura and Haruhi arms pulling them into a room. Sakura and Haruhi shout out because of the suddenness.

"Kyouya, you call the hair designer!" Tamaki ordered pointing at Kyouya who already had a cell phone in his hand, Then he pointed at Mori-senpai "Mori-senpai, get us some contacts from the nurse!" Mori-senpai ran as fast as he could.

"Tama-chan, what about me?" Asked Hoeny-senpai poping out of nowhere, eyes sparkle with anticipate.

"Honey-senpai you..."

"Yeah? Yeah?"

"...eat the cakes, please."

Honey-senpai sat in a table eating cake sulking "You know? He said everyone else is busy doing something." he said talking to his stuff bunny.

Back to Sakura and Haruhi.

"Okay, put this on!" Said the twins having two uniform in their hands.

"What?!"

"Why?"

"No questions!" The both jump at them, trying to put the uniform to each of them.

"No!" shouted Haruhi and Sakura "Okay! we will wear it!"

"Both of you, get out!" Sakura yelled kicking them out.

Hikaru and Kaoru got thrown out, they looked at each other noticing something.

After some time...

All member of the host club were waiting for Haruhi and Sakura to finish (well Honey-senpai was eating cake also sleeping)

Um..Senpai." called Haruhi.

"Oh, you two done putting it on?" asked Tamaki.

Haruhi Pulls the curtains open revealing them "Is it okay for us taking this uniform?" she asked.

"You two look so cute!"Tamaki exclaimed his hand covering his cheek with tears "Both of you look like girls!"

"Haru-chan, Saku-chan, you two are so cute." said Honey-senpai.

"If you two were so good looking,..." Said Hikaru.

"...then say so earlier, eh?" continued Kaoru.

"They might get customers like this." stated Kyoya adjusting his his glasses to the bridge of his nose. Then he asked "Sakura, Haruhi the two of you are siblings yet both of you don't have any resembles."

"He right!" said the twins in unison.

"Could it be?!" Tamaki acted in a overdramatic gestures "Sakura is a fan of the twins!" he pointed at Hikaru and Kaoru "She dyed her hair pink but she was too shy to let anyone know, so she wears a cap to hide it! Daddy won't allow it!"

Silence...huh?

The twins only smirk playfully.

"Ah, Saku-chan is that true?" asked Honey-senpai surprised.

Sakura face contorted into a furious "Of course not! I'm not a fan! also my hair colours is natural I didn't dye it. I wear a cap, so people won't keep staring at it." she sigh "And the reason we don't look like each other is Haruhi and I aren't related by blood I'm her adoptive sister." explained Sakura.

Everyone turn to looked at Tamki.

Tamaki looked nervous, but he recover quickly saying "Yes, as I perdicted. That one before was a joke!"

'Liar...' thought Sakura.

Suddenly, Tamki raises his arm and pointed at Haruhi and Sakura saying "You two graduated from trivial chores! Staring today, both of you is official member of the Host Club! I'll personally train each of you into a first-class host. If you gather a hundred customers that designate you. Your eight million yen debt will be gone."

"A host?!" Said Haruhi in shock.

"This day gets better and better.." Sakura said sarcastically. Thinking she really should had stayed in bed Today.

Sakura and Haruhi sat on diffrent small round table, Sakura had four girls sitting with her, While Haruhi had three girls.

First Haruhi;-

"Haruhi-kun! What are you hobbies, Haruhi-kun?" asked a girl with light brown colour hair.

"Do you take care of your skin in some special way?" asked a girl with dark brown hair.

"It's so beautifull." said the last one.

Haruhi puts on a narvous smile thinking 'It's ...It's over... I have no clue what to do...' she glance over Sakura table seeing how she doing.

In Sakura table.

Sakura had a gentle smile on her face with girls squealing looking at her with hearts on their eyes.

'How can Sakura handle this?' thought Haruhi to herself.

"Why did you join this club, Haruhi-kun?" Asked the three girls in front of her.

"Eh?!" Haruhi Said then she remmebered 'That's right ...If we gather a hundred customers that designate us then our eight million yen debt is gone. That was the deal.''

Haruhi talks about herself.

"Oh, my, your mother passed away ten years ago from sickness. So what about house chores?" asked the girl with dark brown hair.

"Ah, At first, I did those myself, but ever since Sakura became my sibling we started sharing the chores between us." Haruhi puts a fond smile "My mother was very skilled at cooking. She left me lot recipes when she stayed at the hospital. It was very fun learn them one by one, Sakura and father would get very happy on days that I cook them properly. I really love those time."

All three girls had already hearts over their head listening this.

"Could we...designate you tomorrow, as well?" They asked.

"Ah, that'd help me me out a lot." answered Haruhi with a smile.

Now Sakura:-

"Sakura-kun did you dye your hair pink? It looks so soft and pretty!" the girl with short black hair asked with admiration.

Sakura laughed and said "Its not the first time people ask about it. My hair is actually natural."

"Oh, that is so cute!" all of the girls squeal seeing Sakura laughing expression.

Then a girl with light brown hair asked "Is it true you and Haruhi are sibling?" she title her head in question "The two of you, don't look like each other."

"Ah, yes. Me and Haruhi are sibling, I was adoptive by her father. I think it was when I was 6th years old" answered Sakura. 'Ever since I changed my looks people start asking this question' she thought tiredly

"Then what happen to your parents?" asked this time a girl with a long blond hair with hesitantion.

Sakura had brief flash of pain on her face but she quickly hid it and said "I don't know...I lost my memories..."

"Oh!" All girls looked surprise about this.

But then Sakura puts on a gentle smile that makes all girls sitting around her skip a beat. she said in a soft tone "But right now I'm really happy living with them, eating Haruhi meals, her meals are always delicious. Also eating dinner at the same table, feeling like a true family. I feel Haruhi father is like my father too, he will scold me whenever I get hurt form playing boxing. And Haruhi is like my little sibling, even though our age aren't that different. if anyone bully her in school, I go beat them up. Haruhi always never tell anyone when she gets bully, saying they're not worth it. Sometimes she worries me too much." Sakura smile never left her face recalling her past.

The four girls is squealing looking at her with hearts on their eyes.

"Sakura-kun you do boxing?" one girl with a long black hair inquired recovering from before.

Sakura nodded "But I thought I'll stop boxing at high school, and focus in studying."

"Then you must be strong! Sakura-kun!" Said the long blond haired girl making other girls squeaking yet again.

"W-Well I won't say that I'm strong. But at first, I played boxing for fun."she said in a shy tone.

All girls blush from Sakura cuteness.

And Sakura the clueless one dosen't seem to be aware of it.

"Could we...designate you tomorrow, as well?" all four girls asked.

Sakura face lit up hearing this letting a bright smile took over "Of course!" she said. 'The more custmore we get the faster we get out of here' she thought at the same time.

Meanwhile...

"They're being accepted..." Tamaki said with a blank expression staring at both Haruhi and Sakura table, but mostly at Haruhi's table.

Kyoya adjust his glasses "A complete natural." he replied glancing over Sakura's table through the corner of his eyes.

"They don't need techniques." said the twins with the same blank expression as Tamaki.

"Tamki-sama." called the red haired girl from before who was sitting beside him, she notice the way Tamaki kept mostly staring at Haruhi.

"Huh?" spoke Tamaki, turning his head torwards her in a daze.

When he finally remember her presence. Tamaki snapped out of his daze, putting his so called princely smile, sparkling "Ahh! Forgive me, my princess." he said, putting all of his attention to the red haired girl "I was just concerned about our kids there."

The girl only closed her eyes "You seem to have an eye on Haruhi a lot..." she responed opening her eyes gazing over Tamaki.

"Of course, I am raising him like my child..." Tamaki replied. he raise his right arm snapping his fingers "Haruhi, Sakura. Come here for a second." Tamaki called them over.

Haruhi and Sakura both walked to where Tamaki is.

"Yes?" asked Haruhi standing beside Sakura.

"Give your salautations" The blond said gesturing to the red haired girl beside him "My customer, Princess Ayanokoji."he introduce her.

Haruhi and Sakura turn their gaze towards her.

'Ah, the person from before-' Haruhi elbow Sakura arm as if telling her to behave knowing her.

Sakura looked at Haruhi thinking 'Maybe Haruhi is right, I may overeatced about before.' she nodded to her.

Both puts on a sweet smile with eyes closed with a slight blush letting sparkles around them.

"Miss, Its nice to meet you." both said at the same time.

Suddenly! Tamaki expression turns Serious, with one swift motion he took hold both Haruhi and Sakura in a bone crushing hug spinning them around, "That's so cute, Haruhi, Sakura!" he said laughing still spinning them around and around "That shy looking faces is good! Good! Very good!"

Ayanokoji sweat drop seeing this, raising her hand "T-Tamaki-sama" she called in hesitation.

The blondie did not hear a word while hugging them around. Both Sakura and Haruhi tried to escape but were unable.

Sakura who was about to lose her temper, notice Mori-senpai and Honey-senpai sitting in a table close by."Mori-senpai! S.O.S" Without thinking Sakura shouts over.

Mori-senpai suddenly turns his expression Serious hearing her plea for help, within moments he picks her up, out of Tamaki grasp.

Tamaki was shock letting Haruhi go. Haruhi using this as a Opportunity runs behind Mori-senpai acting as he's a human sheild.

Mori-senpai had a slight hiden blush over his cheeks, picking her in up in his hands had him realize something. And Sakura who was high up has also a slight blush looking away.

Tamaki was frozen from shock, but recovered said "Mori-senpai, you didn't have to go that far." he stares at them with a blank expression.

"Come on, come back to papa's arms!" Tamaki said with a smile coming closer While raising his arms.

"I don't need two fathers!" Haruhi half shouted behind Mori-senpai's back.

"Me either, one dotting father is more then enough!" Sakura also half shouted.

Both of them, did not notice the glare that was sending towards them from Ayanokoji...

SPLASH...

"Huh?!"

"What's wrong Haruhi?" Sakura asked.

"My bag is gone." answered Haruhi looking surprised.

"What?" Sakura responed looking even more surprised then she is "Maybe you forgot it somewhere. I'll help look."

Haruhi nodded agreeing with her "Yeah, you must be right..." when she glance at the big window behind Sakura, gazing at the fountain outside, she then got a glimse of something floating in the fountain...She moved to the window to get a better view of the floating objects.

"I thought there wouldn't be any bullying at this academy..." Said Haruhi noticing that the floating objects was in fact her books "This is really..."

"Huh?" Turning around, Sakura notice floating books over the water fountain "When I find the person who did this l'll beat them up to a blum!" she declared with a furious scowl her temper flaring out.

Haruhi lightly patted her on the head trying to calm her, Sakura looked back to Haruhi finding her smiling "Thanks for getting angry for my sake Sakura" she said with warmth in her voice.

Sakura smile back to her "Of course! I will be there when ever you need me!" she said, Forgeting her rage ealier. but then she sigh ranning a hand through her pink hair looking over the window again "Lets hurry and grab your things out of the water."

"Yeah, my wallet was inside too..."

Both Sakura and Haruhi run to the hallway to get outside. Ayanokoji passed by them.

"Ah,.."She said, both of them stopped "You two now look tidy thanks to Tamaki-sama,huh? Maybe you both should fix your ill-bred nature,too." she finish in a insult manner then walked away.

just as Sakura was about to follow her, "Hey!" Haruhi grabs Sakura's hand draging her outside with her.

"Well, I'm pretty sure that girl was the culprit." said Haruhi calmly, looking for her wallet in the fountain.

"And I bet the reason is about Tamaki-senpai, she alway kept talking about him, you know?" Sakura said little pissed,she took Haruhi books out of the water into dry ground.

"Regardless of her reason, we need to find my wallet, or else we won't have money for supper tonight." Haruhi told her still haven't found her wallet.

"Yeah, yeah..." Sakura said helping her.

"Yo, commoners!" Tamaki called out, gaining their attentions. "You've got a lot of guts to skip club activities, eh?" noticing the soking books beside him "Why are you washing your bag?"he asked.

"I dropped it by accident." answered Haruhi. while Sakura just rolled her eyes at the word 'Washing your bag?'

"I can't find my food money for this week." Haruhi continued.

"Wait! For a week? You never said that before! " Sakura said in a panic.

"Well that doesn't matter right now, we need to find it." The brown haired girl responded smoothly.

Sakura this time only took a deep breath letting out a long sigh, continuing her search.

Tamaki watched silently the exchange in wonderment. he folded the ankles of his pants and enter the fountain searching through the water.

"Ah, Senpai!" Sakura spoke feeling surprise about his action.

"It's okay, you'll get wet, too." Haruhi said trying to stop him.

"It's okay to get wet. As they say, '''Handsome men can't be hurt by water.''' "he said still helping them, while Haruhi stare at him in a daze.

A small smile sprout on Sakura's lip as she looked at him, thinking how she misjudged him, her first imparssion was annoying, idiot, spoiled brat, and all alot comes in mind but she never took him as a nice guy, helping someone in need like that...

"Oh!" Tamaki gasp, breaking Sakura out of her thoughts. "Is this what you're looking for?" he asked pulling the wallet out of the water walking towards Haruhi waving it in front of her. But Haruhi was still in a daze staring at him, Tamaki notice this and puts on a playfull smile and said "Have you fallen for me?"

Haruhi out of her daze grabed the wallet out of his hand "Who would?!" she said turning her head away in a expression as if he asked a Stupid question.

Sakura let out a soft laugh watching her expression.

But then, Tamaki expression turns serious "But Why the two of you are doing this?" he asked looking over them for answers.

Sakura now felt pissed recalling it "Actually-" she said but was interpreted by Haruhi saying "I accidentally dropped it out the window."

"Really?! Haruhi!" Sakura glared at her, but went ignore.

The next day...

"Haruhi."Kyoya called for the brown haired girl.

"Yes?" questioned Haruhi, while the pink haired sister is beside her.

"Miss Ayanokoji has requested for you." he inform her.

At hearing that name, both girls froze slightly. Watching this Kyoya glasses flash "Is there a problem?" He asked in a curious tone.

"No, it's fine." Haruhi answered calmly, feeling herself curious at what the red haired girl want from her. "I'll go right away."

"Wait! Haruhi are you sure?!" Sakura stopped her.

"Yes, I'm sure she won't do anything in here. Don't worry, okay?" Haruhi responded with a kind voice.

"Yeah..." Sakura said but still unconvinced.

"I'll be fine." Haruhi reassured her the last time, after that she walked to Ayanokoji table.

Sakura stare at her retreating back, untill Kyoya spoke up, she has forgotten about him until now "What happen with miss Ayanokoji?" he said bluntly.

Sakura got startled by his question but answered vaugly "It's a misunderstanding...I think."

Kyoya acted indiffrernt "Hmmm..."

"Well I hope for you, the're won't be a trouble. because your eight million yen debt won't get any lesser this way." he chuckled in the end.

'Eight million yen debt ...' Sakura shook her head briefly, trying to clear her head of troublesome thought.

"Ohh, and you find this funny, don't you?" she said glaring at him.

Kyoya looked unaffected by her glare and smirked "No, I find it quite amusing in fact" he said pushing his glasses to the bright of his nose.

Sakura glare harden,' He's making fun of me' she thought her face turning red ,she felt her temper raising.

Kyoya raised an eyebrow, finding her temper entertaining. Yet wondering if he ever seen her smile in front of him. Ever since she called him demon lord(Which he find it very amusing) he can't help but notice her, glancing to her ever now and then. He will admit that she is a very interesting and a special kind of girl able to gain his attention this way.

Just as Kyoya about to say something to the pink haired girl.

Thud..

A loud sound interrupted him, Sakura and Koya whipped their head over the cause of it.

The table of where Haruhi sat has been flipped over somehow, the tea cups shuttering in the floor, not only that but Haruhi was in top Ayanokoji. the red haired girl screamed.

"Haruhi-kun... Haruhi-kun suddenly got violent!" she shouted with a fake in her voice "Someone help me quick! get this commoner off-" she was cut off as the twins pour water over both Haruhi and her.

Sakura was about to rush and aid Haruhi, but Kyoya grab her hand stopping her. She look at him confused but he only told to her wait. So she did as she was told, looking at Haruhi with a concered expression

Ayanokoji looked up confused feeling a hint of anger"W-What are you doing?"

Tamaki came and helped her to stand "Tamaki-sama..." she called as he bursh some wet hair out of her eyes "Haruhi-kun wanted to-" she contuined but was interrupted "How graceless...You threw Haruhi's bag into the fountain." Tamaki said.

"How could you...Do you have any proof?"

Sakura clenched her fist irritated, making Kyoya tightened his hold on her hand.

Tamaki cuped her cheek gentlely and said "You're quit beautifull" then his voice turn serious " but you are not fit to be our customer. I know, Haruhi is not that kind of a guy."

The pink haired girl eyes soften hearing this. And moved to Haruhi side and kneeling beside her. On the otherhand The red haired run towards the door yelling "Tamaki-sama, you fool!"

Turning around to face Haruhi and Sakura"Hmmm..." he tapped his chin "For you two, I shall infrom each of you the punishment for causing a ruckus" Tamaki pointed at them "Now you have to get a thousand customers!"

both Sakura and Haruhi looked horrified, "A...thousand?" mutter the brown haired girl.

"And I thought a hundred was too much for us" whispered the pink hair girl to herself.

"Here." Tamaki bent down a bit and gave each of them a hand.

Sakura took his left hand and Haruhi took his right hand, Tamaki pull them standing into their feet.

"I'm looking forward to your progress, natural rookie" Tamki said with a wink. which made both Sakura and Haruhi looking confused at him.

Haruhi and Sakura stood side by side as Kyoya came in front of them "This is our only replacement uniform." He said giving a paper bag to Haruhi "It's better then staying wet, right?"

"Thank you very much" Haruhi said grateful looking inside the paper bag.

In the changing room.

"Haruhi, here" called Tamki on the other side "Towel for you." pulling the curtains. At what he saw Tamaki froze letting the curtains in his hand go. He realize something.

"Haruhi." called Tamaki once more.

"Yeah?" answered Haruhi clamly.

"You're a girl?"He asked

"Biologically, yeah" The brown haired girl answered, she pulled the curtains revealing her in a yellow dress. Looking very beauitfull.

Tamaki made an exasperated sound in the back of his throat and threw his hand in his hair in frustration.

While Haruhi fix the ribbon on her chest she said "I thought it was fine if you senpais took me and Sakura for guys. It seems like my consciousness for genders is lower than that of an average person."

"M-Me a-and S-S-Sakura?" he turn his head very slowly toward the pink haired girl his mouth wide.

Sakura smirked in response and nod as if answering the question that was in his head.

Tamaki turned his head back to Haruhi his mouth still wide looking shock as ever.

"It was a very interesting turn of events." Kyoya said who knew from the beginning.

"Yeah." said the twins in unsion, standing with the people who also notice in the process.

"Ah, but you were a bit cool back there, senpai."Haruhi spoke with a smile on her face gazing at Tamaki.

When Tamaki saw this, he closed his mouth covering it with his hand looking flustered a blush on his face.

"Maybe this is a kind of start towards love?" Kyoya said outloud with a amused face looking over them.

Sakura who was standing by his side heard what Kyoya said. Puts on a broad smile at the sight of Haruhi and Tamaki-senpai and said "Maybe."

Kyoya looked at Sakura with a slight surprise but then looked back to where Haruhi and Tamaki are. A small hint of blush on his face, seeing her smile the first time made him feel warm inside, it's the first time he felt something like this. And he will keep this info to himself. he thought pushing his glasses to the bright of his nose.

Sakura clueless didn't notice how Kyoya felt and walked to Haruhi said with a grin "You know Haruhi, It's not too bad to be a host and listen to girls chit-chat."

Tamaki broke out of his flustered state, froze remmebering them being turn into a Host.

Haruhi looked at Sakura with a giggle and said "Yeah, your right Sakura."

Please review! also if you want to see more chapter add to favorite or follow


	2. ch2 A High School Host's Work

Haruhi Sister Is Sakura

DISCLAIMER:- OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB AND NARUTO DOES NOT BELONG TO ME.

ch.2 A High School Host's Work.

A week has passed since Haruhi and Sakura joined the host club.

In The Fourth Reading Room, unpacked with chatting rich students. Both Haruhi and Sakura were studying, They sat in silence as they continued flipping on pages and writing notes. However, the pink haired girl felt tired. She yawned and absently rubbed her eyes. Usually she is very dedicated to her studies like her sister Haruhi, but yesterday Sakura had been busy staying all night, reading a medical book about Radiologic Anatomy helping her to learn more about the human's brain. Since childhood, Sakura always dreamed to become a great surgeon like Tsunade, the famous doctor who is right now the school principal of Konoha School, Tsunade was also Sakura former coach in boxing. In fact she joined the boxing club because of her, Sakura very much idolizes her, like how Haruhi idolizes her mother.

Turning her eyes from the book, Sakura looked over to Haruhi "Ne, Haruhi?" she called "Did you figure out this question?" pointing at question four, Sakura had realized that her answered was wrong. She must had been more exhausted then she thought.

"Hmm.." The brown haired girl paused from her writing and started to examine the question, Explaining the answered to her.

Without notice the School bell rang, signalling the time for club activities.

Sighing, Sakura closed the Mathematics book with Haruhi following suit. She got up and was about to return the book to its rightful place at the Math section shelves. But a ringing from her cellphone broke her quiet musings. Sakura quietly told her sister about it, saying to go on ahead without her and she will follow later on. She jogged to the hall and reached into her pocket to take out the device. Sakura took a moment to identify the name on the caller ID screen, and when she did, her eyes widened slightly in surprise. However the surprise in her expression quickly turned to happiness as she gave a smile pressing on the 'answer' button.

"Hello." Sakura answered the phone, a surprisingly gentle tone on her voice not a hint of tiredness from before.

"Hey Sakura-chan!" the voice answered back "How are you doing! I missed you so much it's like we haven't seen each other in ages!" It was Naruto over excited voice on the other side of the line, childish and cheerful. she could feel her smile widen, it had been 3 or 4 months since she last seen her friends from middle school and the last time she saw them was that farewell party they planted ,well it looks like Naruto haven't changed much.

"I am doing fine, Naruto.(Well except for I'm force to joining the host club) " Sakura replied while thinking the last part to herself with a scowl.

"Good!" Naruro grins in relief, he then said "By the way Sakura-chan, Why don't we get some ramen on Friday? with you, me and Sasuke-teme like the old times! I'd like to ask Kakashi-sensei but He'd alway bails out in paying the bill." the blond pouted.

Hearing this, Sakura laughed lightly thinking that it's true, "Sure! I don't mind." She answered, having no plans on the weekend then added "I want to see you guys too. So how's everyone?"

"Great-ttebayo!" Naruto exclaimed excitedly "Everyone's the same as ever, well except for teme being more moody then usual. he's been like this from the first day in school! " the blond complained "And I'll bet, it's because you decided to transfer school! The girls in School had been hanging on him like glue knowing that you changed school."

"Really?!" Sakura was surprised for a few moments before she sighed "I guess it would happen sooner then later..." The pink haired glanced at a few students which passed by in the hallway in front of the library, She hadn't really expected to hear it happening that fast, she at least thought maybe after some time. Not on the first day in school.

Naruto frowned "This is all so stupid! "he yelled loudly over the phone."You shouldn't had agreed being his _girlfriend_ , Sakura-chan."

"But I do own him a favor." Sakura shot back.

"C'mon you could had buy him some ramen" he suggested enthusiastically.

"Naruto, he's not you." She deadpan.

Naruto opened his mouth to protest, but a voice in the background didn't let him speak.

"Dobe" It was Sasuke grumpy voice. "Hurry up and move it, we've still have boxing practice today."Sasuke shot the blonde a glare.

"Oh, Right!"Naruto said sleepishly and rubbed the back of his head. Sasuke grumbled something about him being an idiot. "Sorry Sakura-chan I've got to go,I don't want Granny Tsunade to beat me up! see ya later!" The blond hanged up, leaving Sakura with nothing to say.

"He cut me off." The pink haired girl shook her in exasperation. Turning around, she find herself alone in the hallway, Sakura face twisted in a grimace at the thought of being late. She quickly jogged to the famous Ouran High School Host Club Room (The Third Music Room).

Upon opening the door, a bright light blinded her and she was welcomed by the unexpected sight of tropical paradise.

Sakura stood there in a slight daze.

"Welcome!" The six handsome men greeted pleasantly in a cosplay of Balinese royalty, clearly expecting one of their guest.

"What?" Hikaru and Kaoru blurted out at the sight of her, looking disappointed. "First Haruhi and this time Sakura? Both of you are late." The twins nonchalantly said, glancing at her and Haruhi, who was in front of Sakura couple of step. But Sakura remained in the doorway staring at them in disbelief. She clutched the doorknob and sweat drop.

After breaking from her daze, she tore her gaze away from them and looked onto Haruhi. Sakura had been aware upon entering here that Haruhi looked as dumbfounded as she is, with Parrot somehow on top of her head.

"Um...Haruhi." she spoke to gain her sister attention.

"...Hai?" Haruhi responded.

Wanting to making sure of her sanity or she had became disillusioned. Because after all, she did stay all night, reading a book not having time to sleep, Sakura asked "Aren't we in April?"

But there was nothing to worry about, Haruhi nodded her head and brought a calendar out of nowhere"According to the calendar, it should be early April right now." she stated somehow nervously and The two couldn't help having the same thought.

'How the hell did this happen?!'

As if on cue, The over-dramatic blond A.K.A Tamaki-senpai stepped forward and said dramatically that you could almost see roses surrounding him as he spoke "Fearing the chill and curling yourself up in a Kotatsu is nonsense!" Tamaki twirled around embracing himself, "What do you think we have this flawless heating sytem for?"he asked in such enthusiasm but it wasn't a question.

"Tch." looking away, Sakura clicked her tongue in annoyance, thoughts of the host club doing something stupid again.

Kyoya titled his head in her direction curiously and said, almost like reading her mind "Is there something of the club's policies you want to criticize" he closed his eyes, an eerie smile on his face"O'Sakura-kun, who owes us an eight million yen debt?" Kyoya taunted.

Sakura flinched.

Haruhi looked at her with sympathy.

"A good man should not bundle himself up." Tamaki suddenly interjected abruptly as if he hadn't heard them and was starting to lose himself in whatever idiotic dramatic version he had in his head "Even if it is early spring when the world is freezing. at this club we want to receive those freezing kittens...Warm tropical paradise aura!" Tamaki slung his arm around both Haruhi and Sakura shoulders yelling the last part of his dramatic speech"Yes! Today, this place is the ultimate paradise! A hot, hot island of everlasting summer!"

"Actually, I feel cold in various ways." Haruhi responded dryly. Listening to his over-the-top narcissistic talk causes her to think of him as an obnoxious idiot.

* * *

The Host Club Is Now Officially Open.

At Tamaki table:-

The blond gave wistful sigh and seems to be enduring something deep."This is such cruelty." he gazes at the three girls, reaching his hand to one of the girls cheek. "This skin as sleek as ivory..." Tamaki breaths out, "This ceremonial dress akin to King of Bali's." Tamaki titled the girl's head up to stare straight at her eyes, letting a blush cover her cheeks "But before my goddesses, I can only succumb...and am nothing but a loyal servants."

"Tamaki-kun..."

"Tamaki-sama..."

"Wow..."

Letting go of her, all of the girls on Tamaki's table had adoring looks and love struck eyes towards him and neither could take their eyes off of him. Haruhi ignore them and picked up some empty cups from their table and placed them on a tray then simply walked away, completely used to their antics. "Ah, yes, Please do not forget,"Tamaki reminded the girls with a dashing smile "Next week is when our Ouran Host Club's dance party takes place." .

"Dance party?"Murmured the pinkette almost inaudibly as she picked up some finished plates from Hikaru and Kaoru table. this is the first time hearing about it, does Haruhi know about it? Sakura wondered.

At Hikaru and Kaoru table:-

With a small bounce of her head, one of the girls asked, she was quite curious about it. "What kind of things do you do at a dance party?"

"We book the entire central hall of the Central Building." Hikaru answered, glancing to Kaoru who then added "And it'll just be the most fantastic thing ever."

Hikaru Suddenly snatched Kaoru's chin and brought his face close to his own and said in silky voice "But I really wanted to spend it alone with you, Kaoru.." His twin avoided his gaze acting shy and whispered" Don't say that. Hikaru..." he trailed off, his face revealed indication of sadness "Honestly, I, too..." And before he could finish his statement...

"KYAAAAA That's so beautiful!"

"Brotherly love with a tropical paradise flavor!"

The girls fawn and swoon over their brotherly love scene. Sakura felt her ears are getting numb with they cries, she headed to the shack to put the plates away, there she saw Haruhi and Kyoya in a short distance away, talking to each other. The two get along with each other and they often chat, surprisingly being both level-headed people of equivalent intelligence and low emotional.

"It seem like our customers are more highly strung then usual." Sakura heard Haruhi comment.

Walking toward them, Sakura couldn't help but nod, agreeing with her wholeheartedly, entering in their conversation "I get what you mean, Haruhi." she said as Kyoya remained silent."The girls are squealing more then usual."

Closing his eyes, Kyoya snapped the notebook in his hand open and scribble something," Exposing a certain amount of skin is well-received." he remarked And at his words, Haruhi concluded "You planned this tropical project, Kyouya-senpai."

Kyoya dismissed her conclusion and appears rather content with his position. He exclaimed coolly "I do not have power to make the decision." he then easily declares that The operations of the this club are entirely decided upon by the king, who is Tamaki. but Sakura frowned at him, she doesn't believe that. Tamaki-senpai is not the type to be able to come with this idea by himself, knowing that idiot.

"Come on! Do you expect me to believes this!" Sakura retorted bluntly. "A demon lord like you is somehow involve in this!"

Kyoya didn't show any surprise on his face but he looked slightly intrigued, his hand twitched. he pushed his glasses to the bridge of his nose then smiled, his closed gaze dropped from his notebook and admitted "Well, I guess it paid off nonchalantly leaving a photo collection of Bali on his desk."

"Ahah..." The pink haired girl laughed and said smugly."I Knew it."

Haruhi sweat drop.

As The three of them were occupied with each other, they didn't notice three girls stood in-front of them.

"Um.. excuse me!"

A girl called, out of the three of girls who kept glancing at Sakura blushing. Sakura clueless didn't notice and asked looking over the three with curiously "Hai?"

"Ano...Sakura-kun" one of the girls spoke softly fidgeting slightly with her hands "It's time."

At first, Sakura didn't realize what were they talking about, but then she remembered that those girls are her clients "Ah, yes! I'm sorry if I'm late!" she said sincerely, bowing her head little in apology act-ting like a gentlemen. The girls blushed even more."Let's go sit ladies." She said with a small smile holding one of girls hand in a gentle way, the girl almost fainted. the pink haired then nodded farewell to Haruhi and Kyoya and left with the girls.

Haruhi looked at Sakura retreating back"Though we joined a week ago, Sakura really is popular with the girls..."she thought out-loud.

"Some of our clients finds Sakura attractive, with her pink hair and her gentlemen personality."

"Really?...That's unexpected..."

Sakura table:-

As Sakura sat with the girls, she caught a glance of Honey-senpai latched onto Mori-senpai putting a flower necklest around his neck, the same one on his neck and hugged him " There, we match." he said in a cute voice. The girls on Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai table fainted...

Sakura could only mentally face-palm 'I don't get what girls see in this'

"Sakura-kun." one of the girls called, breaking Sakura out of her thoughts. shifting her attention from Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai to the three girls in front her. the girl with the short dark brown hair named Aiko perked up with a light clap of her hands asked "You're not going to wear tropical clothing?"

"I'll like to see." Another girl commented, the girl had long black hair, her name is Kimiko, she had a dreamy smile on her face.

Sakura gulped and scratched her cheek in a nervous manner "W-Well, I don't think those clothing will suit me," she smiled "I preferred to wear early spring clothing for early spring." For a moment, the pink haired girl closed her eyes as she recalled what happen with Tamaki-senpai.

 _ **"I've perpared your costume, Haruhi! Sakura! And... it's a three paired set with mine!"**_

 _ **"No thank you."**_

 _ **"EEEEEH?What about you? Sakura. Wanna match with Daddy?"**_

 _ **"Your stupid aren't you?"**_

 _ **Tamaki curled up in dejection.**_

"I'll bet that you look handsome in a suit! Sakura-kun" Kimiko gushed, having new thing to daydream, breaking the pink haired girl out of her thought. The other two nodded in agreement.

"R-Really?!" Sakura looked surprised at these thoughts then she smiled kindly at the girls"I'm honored to hear that from cute ladies."

The girls squeaked and swoon over Sakura's smile but the person itself looked confused as ever. The girls continued on talking with her, blushing ever now and then. And without notice...time passed by.

* * *

The Host Club Is Now closed.

The member of the host club are all gathered in a table and were currently thinking ideas for the dance party, well except for Tamaki who is sulking on the corner of the room eating reman, which for some reason, randomly reminding Sakura of Naruto.

*Sluuuuuuuuurps*

"I cannot accept this!" Tamaki muttered.

*Slurps*

The twins looked at the corner of the room"My lord," Kaoru called to the sulking boy then his twin said "stop eating commoner noodles...and help out planning for the dance party."

Tamaki ignore them.

"What's wrong with Tamaki-senpai?" Sakura arched a brow.

Kaoru shrugged "Maybe he's displeased with the fact that Princess Kasugasaki prefers Haruhi now?" he answered in a wonder.

"Her illness isn't something new." Kyoya elaborated, never taking his eyes from his laptop while typing on it.

"Illness?" Haruhi repeated.

"The ''host-wandering'' illness." Hikaru answered letting Karou clarifies "In other words, the ''switch guys every now and then'' illness"

"Usually, regular customer decide on a host designate them forever, but she has a habit of periodically changing her favorite." Kyoya briefly explained.

Honey-senpai suddenly pop between Haruhi and Sakura "Just before this, that favorite was Tama-chan, Right?～" he chirped turning to Mori-senpai who nodded silently.

Finally understanding at what their getting at, Haruhi and Sakura turned their gaze to where Tamaki is, The two of them stare blankly him until The pink haired girl smirked devilishly and said mischievously"Ah...so it's just because his customer got snatched away."

"NO! THAT'S NOT HOW IT IS!" Tamaki instantly denied, standing in front of them "All right, I can't stand it any more!" the blondie exclaimed louder and pointed at them with an accusing finger and shouted "Haruhi, Sakura, look like a woman already!"

"Huh?" Haruhi and Sakura eyebrows twitched simultaneously looking annoyed.

"Why do you two have to become popular amongst girls if you already a girl?!" Tamaki yelled as he pulled his hair in frustration "Frankly, the only people that know you two are girls are the club members here!" he shook his head with disapproving look, like a father disappointed at his daughters.

"P.E. is an optional class, and Haruhi, Sakura, opted not to take it."

"Male and female seating number are intermixed, so no one would know."

The twins chimed in, which didn't make Tamaki feel any better. In-fact, it made him more annoying.

Tamaki dashed to the other room and brought with him a box "You see, daddy.." he mumbles, slamming the box open "Daddy wants..." Tamaki got out a huge picture of Haruhi in middle school, lunging himself onto Haruhi and shoving it to her face "Daddy wants to see you when you looked like this!" he cried uncontrollably, tears falling from his eyes in annoying dramatic way.

So Haruhi couldn't help but snap at him "Don't blow up other people's photos without their permission!"

Sakura watched with a slight grin and wrapped her hand around Haruhi shoulder and teased "Ma, Ma Haruhi your picture looks cute～"

Haruhi turned at her with a sour look as Sakura smiled sweetly at her, Honestly speaking, she was happy that Tamaki haven't doesn't hold a picture of her, it well be kinda annoying if he has one. The pink haired girl then moved her attention back to the host club members "Ah, dammit." Sakura grunted as her eyes caught a certain frame.

Haruhi twisted her head to look at what her sister saw. looking at it, she sweat dropped.

Tamaki knelt down in front of Haruhi picture and other one hanging on the wall, crying his eyes out. But what caught Haruhi's eyes is the picture next to it. Sakura photo in middle school. And it seem Tamaki had put it there also crying over it.

Sakura's shoulder slumped, Haruhi patted her shoulder .

The host club members surrounded around these two photo frame curious. "The more I look at it, the more I'm in awe." Hikaru commented staring at the photo intently.

"What are you talking about ?" Sakura huffed irritably from behind them.

"How did 'This' " he pause and pointed at them then to the picture frame "becomes 'That'? he asked, various expression on their faces. Some were grinning eagerly and some remained passive, yet despite all their differences, All guys eyed the two girls in obvious interest

"Like I told you guys before,"Sakura was the first that answered"Whenever I don't wear something to cover my hair people tend to stare at it, it gets too much attention. And I tell you, my hair is perfectly natural." she hissed the last part with a glare remembering what happened before.

Tamaki sweat-dropped nervously, while the others nodded their head in understanding.

"What about you Haru-chan?～" Honey-senpai asked.

Haruhi sighed then replied "The day before the first day of school, a kid in the neighborhood put gum in my hair...So I cut it because it was bothersome." She rubbed the back of her head and added in laid back tone "I' really don't mind if I'm taken as a guy."

"Girls shouldn't use ''ore''!" But it looks like Tamaki had a different opinions on this manner as he wailed, afterward Tamaki cried out "Wahhhh Okaa-san!" he turned around and whined crumbling to his knees "Haruhi's using foul language!"

Note: ''Ore'' is a less polite version of 'I'. as opposed to ''Watashi'' or ''jibun''.

Karou turned to Kyoya and inquired confusedly "Okaa-san, being?"

"Position-wise..." Kyoya said "probably me."he looked impassive as ever as he watched Tamaki Dramatic antic but his eyebrow twitched as he heard Sakura started snickering.

"Do you have something to say Sakura?"

As tempting as Sakura wanted to tease him, but the pink haired girl wasn't an idiot to get him angered so instead she wisely answered with a stright no.

"I thought so."

At Sakura side, Haruhi looked at Tamaki in exasperation and reason out "Beside, to pay off our debt before graduation, It's much easier being a host and getting designations then being someone who does trivial chores."Despite Haruhi trying to reason with him, Tamaki still wail on.

Sakura scowled and thought 'How annoying that person could possibly get!' Tamaki was always annoying, but right now he's getting on her nerves. Absently the pink haired girl wondered if she could beat Tamaki-senpai up, How much will Kyoya increase their debt.

But she was broken out of her thoughts when Hikaru cut in, changing the subject "By the way, Haruhi, Sakura do any of you have any ballroom dancing experience? That's a must for the party. "

Silence greeted as the two blinked, now feeling anxious since neither of them ever dance before, both faces goes white as a sheet.

Haruhi gulped and said nervously "T-That has nothing to with our assignment, right?" She nearly squeaked " we're not interested in events and...Actually, we'd like to be absent-"

Hearing Haruhi nervous tone, Tamaki quickly got to his feet, looking over them with odd glint in his eyes and did a thinking pose "No, ballroom dancing is common knowledge for a gentleman." he exclaimed meaningfully as if he wasn't sulking a moment ago.

"What are trying to say?" Sakura questioned cautiously.

Tamaki expression turned very serious "If you want to take the path of a host that much, show me exactly how serious you two are, Haruhi-kun, Sakura-kun." He raised his finger up"If either of you cannot master the waltz in one week...And show it off at the party..." Tamaki challenged them and then pointed at them with declaring authoritatively "Both of you will have to expose yourself as a girl and will be demoted back to trivial chores!

"Eh?" The full implications of what he said to both Haruhi and Sakura hit them, and the two looked momentarily shell-shocked.

* * *

The Next Day before club activities.

Fujioka Sakura was tired.

She decided to use the short time she had on heading to the classroom before the bell rings, Sakura had felt a sudden heavy exhaustion fall upon her shoulders, Sakura was overdoing it without realizing, so she needed to rest from all this studying. Yesterday she had finally finish her book. But Haruhi on the other-hand decided to spend little more time in the library. Sakura had told her to rest every now and then. But her sister denied, saying that she was fine. with no choice, Sakura went alone.

On going there, She come across to Kyoya in the hallway.

"Sakura." Kyoya called out as their eyes met, approaching towards her.

The pink haired girl blinked looking slightly surprise for him to call her.

Kyoya took a moment to regard her, before he spoke next "Is it true that Haruhi requested Princess Kasugasaki onto tutoring her in dancing the Waltz?"

Sakura nodded "Yeah, she asked her yesterday before we went home."

"I see..." He noted thoughtfully, then questioned in a light tone "Could it be that you also asked her?"

"No," she replied with a sigh "I didn't want to trouble her with me, She got Haruhi to teach. So I haven't found anyone to teach me." Sakura scowled, she had thought calling Ino, but it will be worthless. Ino is not the kind who would know how to dance the Waltz, even if she dated many guys before.

"Is that so? Then I could help you." Kyoya offered smoothly.

"Huh?" Sakura's head shot up as her emerald eyes widen, staring at Kyoya in bewilderment . That statement clearly caught her completely off guard, Kyoya-senpai who always detached and egotistical has voluntarily offered to help, was he serious! after giving it some thought, knowing him, there must be a reason behind this! So Sakura folded her arms, glaring daggers at him "What are you trying to pull?" she asked in suspicion.

The guy with glasses looked thoughtful for while, evidently detecting the change in her demeanor, a second later, he titled his head to the side slightly and gave her a mysterious smile "Don't not worry. I merely wish not to waste such a potential host. " he justified, not bothering to hide the amusement in his voice then added "You and Haruhi have raised our club funds since the two of joined our club."

Hearing his response, Sakura rolled her eyes "I should have expected much." The pink haired girl replied. She really want to refuse the demon lord acknowledge to help, but she kinda doesn't have anyone to count on teaching her the waltz. But...

"Are you sure?" she inquired skeptically. It wasn't often that Kyoya offers help even with a motive like that.

"Your answer?" Kyoya ignores her words by cutting in and shifting the glasses to the bridge of his nose.

"Fine." she huffed, well anything better then being a errand boy for that annoying dramatic blond.

He nodded, satisfied with her decision.

"But there's one problem, Kyoya-senpai." Sakura added.

"Hmm.. what is it?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Our height differences..." she pointed it out.

"There's no problem, we will manage it. "Kyoya easily responded,"Your first lesson start after club activities are over." after that he walked away "Well then please excuse me."

As she watch him leave, Sakura felt a rush of feelings well up in her heart. Thankful , relief...even a little nervous.

* * *

A soft slow music sounded in the brightly lit Music Room.

Kyoya stood in front of Sakura, the two were standing in the middle of the room"Shall we begin?" he asked while doing a little bow. Not waiting for a reply, he swiftly grabbed her right hand and placed it to his back. Sakura stiffened but didn't say anything. He then pulled her close, intertwining his finger with her other hand.

Surprised for the closeness, Sakura blinks a few times before a small, faint blush briefly treads across her cheeks. "Do you have to be this close?" Sakura argued, trying to shake it off. She felt her body tense and stiff, it was the first time she been close to guy other then her childhood friends Naruto and Saukue. She craned her neck upwards. thinking that he was tall. Yes, he was at least a foot taller then her. But somehow it doesn't look weird as she thought it would.

Kyoya snorts at her argument and stares into her eyes "Yes, The waltz is dance in closed position." he answered calmly seemly act-ting with indifference. he started to instruct with the posture and foot positions, then he started with the steps, slowly guiding her along in sync. While Sakura listened to his words carefully, focusing as must she can. The two were doing fine until Kyoya steps turned loose and slow, and hers were fast and coordinated.

Kyoya realized their differences in rhythm bent toward her to informed her "As I said earlier, the male must lead while the female partner follow in his footstep."

Sakura paused for second and looked down to her feet then gruffly grumbled "Easier said then done..." she peered up and straight into his eyes, noticing Kyoya's face close to her. Taken back, she turned Flustered and tore her gaze away, not seeing a faint smirk appeared on Kyoya's lips and amusement glinted in his eyes. He had been observing her, watching intently toward her. His first initial impression was that she was amusing, and after a week have past. Kyoya thought that her character was strangely captivating to him, finding her every reaction and expression entertaining to him , but the most expression he finds himself enjoying is, where Sakura somehow breaks into a smile.

Coming up with a idea, Kyoya straightened his back."Doesn't surprise me hearing it from a commoner..." he said causally.

just as he predicted it, Sakura Forgot her flustered state and responded with a pissed off expression "T-That's rude! What's that supposed to mean?"the rosette glared at the general direction of his eyes, but he simply gave small chuckled finding himself enjoying it, and didn't say anything back, and instead countied teaching her the steps.

Sakura grudgingly let it pass, and glanced over to Haruhi and Kasugasaki Kanako who had already began their lesson while ago.

"Quick, quick, slow."

"Quick, quick, slow."

"Remember the gentleman must lead. "

Dancing, Kasugasaki instructed the steps to Haruhi, she smiled, Praising her at every right step,"Look carefully at your partner." Kasugasaki nodded

Following her instructions,"Hai." Haruhi responded weakly looking timid and slowly rasied her head. As she did so, Haruhi lose her balance and slips her foot, Falling onto the ground on top of Kasugasaki. It happened so quickly. The brown haired girl looked panicked on the situation she is in, she frantically pushed herself up "I'm so sorry, Kasuasaki-san" Haruhi quickly apologized. But Kasuasaki didn't seem to mind, she puts her arms around the brown haired girl pulling her close "It's okay, Haruhi-kun." she assured her .

Haruhi's eyes widened a slight fraction"T-That's relief..." she mumbled, recovering from her fall. she moved to get up. smiling, Haruhi held out a hand helping her up.

Meanwhile with Tamaki...

Glooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooom～

"Our lord is looking gloomy." The twins mused, looking entertained. the pair couldn't count the number of times they'd seen him like that. So once again, at the conner of the room. The gloomy atmosphere present itself. Wordlessy to say, Hikaru and Kaoru loves to mess with Tamaki in this condition.

"I heard he wanted to be Haruhi practice partner."Hikaru informed his other twin out-loud. Obviously on purpose, he glance over to Tamaki "But it's impossible for him to be her female partner because of his height."

'Stab'

"But Sakura doesn't seem to have a problem having Kyoya as her partner" Kaoru added.

'Stab' 'Stab'

"Maybe Haruhi thinks of Tamaki-senpai as a nuisance." Hikaru shot back.

'Stab' Stab' Stab'

Tamaki felt like three knife had just stabbed him in the gut from the impact of their words, probably because they were right. he turned his gaze down letting out a dark clouds of miasma above his head and looked beyond depressed. Hikaru and Kaoru exchanged smirks with enjoyment written all over their faces.

After some time, back to Haruhi and Sakura. The two dance lesson had ended with both Lessons went by without much interruption. also Having been dancing for the better two and a half hour, both decided to rest. But first, Haruhi went to bring some tea for Kasugasaki while she seated herself to one of table.

"I'm sorry, Kasugasaki-san." Haruhi said politely as she served the tea and snacks "To ask you to be my practice partner..."

"Oh, I do not mind," she responded " I heard you will not able to receive guests because of this intensive practice." Kasugasaki stared with a flirtatious gaze, lacing her fingers together under her chin "I am rather happy I will be able monopolize your time now."

"Ahh.." Haruhi felt sense of doubt in the depths of words her words. she didn't comment anything in returned. In which Kasugasaki dragged her finger along the surface of the teacup, her eyes unconsciously brightened in delight "Oh my, are these new cups?" she blurted out in excitement and lifted the teacup getting a closer look to it "These are Ginori, right?"

Haruhi sweat drop "Earth seaweed?" she turned to Kyoya, who had been standing just a moment ago after talking with Sakura a bit. Note:-Haruhi interprets Ginori (Ware designed by Richard Ginori) as "Ji" (earth) "nori" (seaweed).

"You have the eyes of an expert." Kyoya highly complimented Kasugasaki "This set came in just club is putting effort into upgrading its tea set collection."he informed her.

Her eyes got even brighter "I see. "Kasugasaki smiled fondly touching the surface of the teacup again in nostalgic "It has a gorgeous color. It's so beautiful." she breathed in a daze, remembering a long time precious memory.

In the furthest corner away from their table, Tamaki notices this.

Reeled in, Haruhi smiled "You like tableware, eh?" she suddenly asked.

Kasugasaki blushed looking very embarrassed at her behaviour "N-N-N-N-No, I don't really like them." she stuttered over the words giving Haruhi a loud narvous laugh "W-What are you saying? Hahaha. "

'She does like them.' Haruhi thought with a awkward smile 'But...why would she hide it?' she wondered but she didn't have long to ponder it, because of Sakura's voice calling over to Kyoya gesturing toward the person beside her " A guest has arrived saying his name is Suzushima Tohru." hearing that name, Kasugasaki flinched.

The said boy smiled politely "Good day." Suzushima greeted with a light bow showing off the box between his arms "I've brought the tea cups you ordered."

"Ah, thank you." Realization lit upon Kyoya's face "The wares you have chosen for us are all very well recevied by the ladies. You are very good." Kyoya praised as he walked towards him.

"I'm glad to hear that."

"Is he someone from a company?" Sakura asked.

Suzushima slightly chuckled "I'm just a student." he answered as Haruhi made her way toward them and took the box off his hands "I am wearing a uniform, right?"

"Oh, your right. Sorry about that." The pink haired girl shot him apologetic look, rubbing the back of her neck in embarrassment. Suzushima smiled and opened his mouth to tell her it was not big of a deal, but the sound giggle cut him off.

"You are such a funny person, Sakura-kun." Kasugasaki laughed, she turned around still in her seat, facing them "But that is understandable." she said evenly. "He does not look like the heir to a first-class corporation."

Haruhi and Sakura looked confused for a second. "Heir?" Haruhi repeated,

All eyes drawn towards her, but Suzushima's eyes were unreadable. Kasugasaki sneaked a glanced towards him but then quickly looked away trying to avoid Suzushima's eyes as he kept staring at her. "His family," Kyoya explained "The Suzushima Tarding Company, mainly deals with the import and export of tableware. And right now, their share of the market is number one in the I asked him bring us some whenever a shipment came in."

Haruhi and Sakura nodded their head in understanding. the two turned their head toward Suzushima, to find him gazing at Kasugasaki in a mesmerized manner. "I really turst your eyes, Suzushima-kun" Kyoya countined confidently. snapping out of Suzushima trace of thought at the sound of his voice.

Suzushima let out a breath"My eyes aren't that..." he paused, his voice turning uncertain. "good yet."

"I heard you'd study abroad England starts next month?"

"Yes." He responded somehow sadly mantaining his politeness, then with a few words of farewell and a small glance towards Kasugasaki. He headed to the door. And Listening to his leaving footstep, Kasugasaki spun around in her seat and casted her head downward, her expression was clouded over with regret.

"Enjoying your time at the host club?" Tamaki suddenly asked, the sound of his voice light. Standing in front of her with a hand resting on the table.

"Eh?" Kasugasaki blanched and became confused by his unexpected question and just as she was about to speak up. Haruhi interrupts her.

"Are you close to the person just now?"

For a moment, Kasugazaki was unable to respond as she flinched instinctively in shock at what Haruhi asked, vigorously shaking her head "W-W-W-W-We're not close or anything." She stammered, the same way at the mention of the tea cup, laughing loudly. "W-What are you talking about, Haruhi-kun?haha." she stood up "I-I shall excuse myself for today." She hurried walking to the direction of the door without so much as looking back to check for a response and said "Take care!"

Haruhi sweat-dropped, but she couldn't help but tilted her head curiously toward the door where she left feeling puzzled. however the one who spoke was Sakura, beside her.

"I wonder whats wrong with Kasugasaki-san? leaving in such hurry like that?" she voiced her thoughts. evidently interested in Kasugazaki behavior. Then out of nowhere, Sakura almost jumped, startled as she felt someone small jumping over her back.

"Saku-chan!" Honey-senpai hummed, his tone happy as a smile graced his baby face features. "Did you two know?" he piped up, glancing from behind Sakura and over Haruhi. "Suzushima-kun is Kasugasaki-chan's fiancee." he infromed them cutely.

Tamaki who haven't moved from his spot, thought about what honey-senpai said for moment, called for Kyoya and said,"Since when did you know?" he questioned while folding his arms.

At his question, Kyoya mentally scoffed "About the fiancee business? Of course, I have research all our customers." he replied in as if the answer was obvious. snaping his folder open. he began to tell that Those two are childhood friends, and their engagement was decided by their parents. He glance their way, seemly disinterested, and drawled carelessly."This information does not pass any use to me, so I just ignored it."

"You..."Tamaki furrowed his brow in exasperation at his nonchalant words.

Kyoya's gaze darts back to his folder and continuies "Suzushima Tohru. Grades are impressive, family prestige is so-so, looks are average, his strong point is his serious personality. If you had to pick a bad aspect..." before he could finish his sentence, the twins added blankly, both right hands rose slightly.

"He doesn't leave a strong impression."

"He weaks."

"In other words," Kyoya then said, not borthering to sugercoat his words."he's boring. End of report."

The way they said it very much sounded like insult to Haruhi. she made a face 'Those three has no mercy on guys' she thought restraining herself from saying it outloud, while Sakura resisted the argue to roll her eyes at them, Mori-senpai took Honey-senpai from her back and put him on his shoulders.

"Tohru-kun is a nice person, nee?～" Honey-senpai chimed in, confirming it with his silent friend, who replyed with a "Yeah..."

"Well then..." Tamaki stepped foward, everything he'd learned whirled through his mind. A picture of Kasugasaki's expression clouded over with regret was begining to form, well-known for changing her choice of favorite host on a regular basis, however, could it be that she's only doing this to spite her fiance, who doesn't pay attention to her. Thinking that, he announced "Let's write out a plan."

"For what?" the rest of group asked, turning their attention toward him.

Suddenly his figure sparkled, lifting his face up glistening. Tamaki declared, exclaming dramatically."Our Ouran Host Club exists to bring fortune to ladies!"

Soon afterward, they'd talked about the plan.

* * *

A Week later, before Haruhi and Sakura knew it, the dance party had finally arrived. It was an extravagant one, the hall was filled with girls, dressed in beatuifull dresses, classic music was played, delicious food were served. All of it, in a high class style.

Starting the party, Tamaki spoke, his voice greeted through the white hall, "To all you little lambs who have gathered here tonight at the Ouran Host Club Dance Party...Welcome." In cue all member of the host club give a small bow, they all wore suit for this occasion.

On the opposite side them, the girls clapped, watching them in excitement.

Kyoya this time spoke raising his arm up in elegante manner "We wish you to enjoy this dance with all of our host club member." he then added "Also, to the lady who displays the best dance, to the guest who is chosen as the queen tonight, you shall receive a warm kiss from our king on you cheek."

The blond winked blowing a kiss to the guests "Do your best, baby..." he says causing The girls shrieked, heart flying around.

Sakura and Haruhi cringed.

Hikaru and Kaoru frowned, looking at them, "Haruhi, Sakura , you two don't look too enthusiastic." they said in a slight scold tone.

Haruhi twitched, "We're not used to these events." she answered looking exhausted, and as Sakura looked the same, the pink haired girl replied solemnly wondering if they could handle this? "As far as dance parties are concerned, me and Haruhi only been to the bon-odori in neighborhood."

Note:- Bon-odori is a festival-like dance in the fall that welcome spirits that return once in a year.

A puzzled look cross upon Kyoya face "I probably wouldn't call that a dance party." he said, writing on his clipborad "Well, at least have a taste of the food here. It'll be a treat.", Kyoya suggested.

"I guess," Sakura nodded in response to Kyoya suggestion, then gave a small smile toward her sister "How about it Haruhi? Maybe we'll find a nice treat? "

Haruhi lightly blushed "L-Like ootoro?"

Note:- Ootoro is fat tuna meat.

"O-" Kyoya crushed his pen in half.

"Ootoro!" All of the members gasped expect Sakura and Haruhi , feeling very shocked in seeing Haruhi blush. Within moments They surrounded Haruhi, Tamaki quickly ordered Kyoya to get some Ootoro immediately, while that, The twins squished the poor brown haired girl in a hug, rubbing their heads at Haruhi's embarrassed face with fake tears and coed with the words "Aww, poor child." over and over.

Sakura put a hand up to her mouth to stifle a laugh at her sister expression, but Sakura wasn't gonna let them hug her for long. She started to yelled, sounding protective."Hey stop touching my cute sibling!" Sakura pryed Haruhi out of their hug. which in return they smirked playfully.

"Aw...Sakura, could it be that your jealous ?

"Huh? No way!"

"H-Hey don't get any closer!" As the two walked over, her tone got higher.

Haruhi could only heave a sigh in relife.

Kyoya cleared his throat drawing their attention. Regardless of their attitude, it was time for all member of the host club to exchanged greetings with the guests, so each of them went down the stairs to the dance floor. The girls asked Tamaki, Hikaru, Kaoru, Kyoya, Mori-senpai, Honey-senpai, to a dance and even Sakura was asked. While Haruhi went to a conner to watch by the sideline, having no one to dance with, because it seems thet girls were too shy to ask.

"Haruhi-kun."

However, one approached her, it was Kasugasaki-san.

"I have been looking for you." she smiled titling her head to the side "You would dance with me right?" she asked getting closer to her.

Haruhi smiled back "Yes, of course." she offered her hand for her to take, not noticing two girls looking dissapointed at not being able to dance with her.

As Kasugasaki-san took her offered hand, the two walked off to a find free space to dance, Honey-senpai watched them still dancing with someone and lowered his voice so that only Tamaki and Mori-senpai can hear "Kasuga-chan's here." he informed.

"Well then" Tamaki announces, also dancing not looking away from his parnter, "begin our mission"

"Roger!" Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai replied in usion.

In a few fast strides, Mori-senpai suddenly laid Haruhi in his shoulder and disappeared, stealing the brown haired girl from Kasugasaki-san side, surpising her, Kasugasaki-san had thought of someone kidnaping Haruhi.

Tamaki witnessesd what happened, smiled in satisfaction.

Meanwhile back with Haruhi,

"Ah, here she comes." Kaoru said.

Mori-senpai and Honey-senpai headed to a room and slammed the door open, entering inside. There they saw, the twins, Kyoya and Sakura waiting for them. Mori-senpai gently dropped Haruhi from his shoulder at the front of the dressing room with Honey-senpai hopping behind him, the girl turned around and started to complain.

"You didn't have to be that forcefull- "

"Who cares, just change into these already." Hikaru interrupted her in mid sentence, giving Haruhi a bag with a dress and a wig, and then Honey-senpai pushed her inside.

Haruhi gazed at the bag that he gave, seeing no point in arguing with them, she went and did as she was told, lifting her coths up to change.

"An accident at the end will heat things up." Kyoya fixed his eyes toward his watch checking the time and reminded Haruhi that her time limit is twenty minutes before the climax of the party. Sakura asked what accident was he talking about but he smpliy gave her a smirk. then told Haruhi that they had already called out Suzuhima to the designated classroom.

Haruhi finished getting dress, pulled the curtains aside. They took her to a seat to put some makeup on. "Be sure to get his ture feelings out, eh?～" said Honey-senpai effortlessly in an attempt to lighten up the mood.

"Well, we're still feelling insecure beacause this is our lord's strategy plan."

Speaking of the devil, Tamaki burst through the door half-shouting "Hey can you all stay back here? Who'll take care of our guests-" There was silence after his words, Tamaki couldn't take his eyes off of her, not even he can hide his surprise as Haruhi stood up to face him, looking cute as ever, he swore that he could see roses surrounding her.

The twins lips curled up into smile, looking proud reeking confidence "What do you think, my lord?" the two asked, but the blond wasn't able to answer, Tamaki stood perfectly still, the blush on his cheek could not be missed.

"Haru-chan, you're so cute!～"

"Yes, very cute!"

"My face feels heavy. I can't walk well with these shoes." Haruhi responded, her expression impassive ignoring Sakura and Honey-senpai compliments and walked to the door like a robot. Haruhi reached the hallway, The twins shouted words of encouragement from behind her with the rest group assembled at the door, watching her as she descended out of sight.

"S-S-S-She's too cute..."Tamaki mumbled.

After a while, th plan was success, Haruhi sorted Suzuhima's feeling about Kasugasaki. While still talking with each other, Kasugasaki enters the room, and wintessed Suzuhima reaching out to her, As a result, she run away with tears, he followed her and the two ended up outside, cherry brossom petals swirling in the air around them.

The two stopped, light flashs toward them, each looked up hearing Tamaki voice. Large windows opened, the guests gathered out to the balcony.

"Well then, ladies and gentleman, Our lovely night togather has finally come down to the last song. The last waltz from our host club is dedicated...to this couple."The host said, smiling down with a gesture toward them.

For what seemed like hours, Suzuhima suddenly looked determind using this opportunity, as a chance to fix things with her, he gave a bow and offered his hand to Kasugasaki requesting a dance with her. Kasugasaki looked startled, a blush crept toward her, then a true smile came over her lips, she accepted and gave him her hand to dance. Soon afterward, he told her his feeling, dancing the night away.

"Let us bless this clumsy couple." Looking happly, Tamaki opened his arms wide, making Haruhi dock under, who was at his side.

Apearing from behind them, mircophone in one hand and the other with a banana pear, Hikaru annoused "Tonight's dance queen is..."

"...Princess Kasugasaki Kanako!" Kaoru finished, and with an odd glint in their eyes, they dropped the banana pear, close to Tamaki.

Kasugasaki gazed up in surprise, then gave a small smile.

"Well then, the blessing kiss from the king.."

"My time has come, eh?" Tamaki posed.

"..has now been changed to being from Fujioka Haruhi!"

"Ehhhhh?"

"Hey, that's the first time I'm hearing this!" Sakura was the first complain.

The twins shurged, looking away with smirk "Because Kyoya-senpai said 'An accident at the end will heat things up'."

Sakura snapped her attention to Kyoya who was at her side"So thats what you were talking about, There's no way I'm letting it!"

Haruhi nodded agreeing to her with a small tick of her eyebrow, feeling slightly annoyed in getting involved in their scheme "This is going too far." she stated.

"I'll cut both your debt by a third." Kyoya replied simply.

The sisters exchanged glances, a flash of 'why-not' crossed their faces "Oh well, it's just the cheek." Haruhi said actting like it wasn't a big of deal, she walked to where the couple are. Yet Kasugasaki seemed hestaint about it, she was silent. Suzuhima took the hint and putted a hand over her shoulder "It's just the cheek, right? Go get your kiss. As a mermory for you graduating from host wandering."

"Okay." she stepped forward.

Haruhi touched her cheek, leaning down.

"Ne, ne, could it be that this is Haru-chan's first kiss?" Honey-senpai wondered out-loud putting his little index finger on his chin.

"Maybe? I supose so." Sakura answered, she doesn't seem to mind of Haruhi getting her first kiss by a girl.

"What?!" Tamaki cried, he on the otherhand seem to mind.

Haruhi lips almost got to the girl's cheek, however...

"Just hold up on that kiss!" Tamaki run over to them, trying to stop them. Before he knew it, he slipped in the banana pear that the twin left. Ending up, him pushing Haruhi from her back. Making her kiss Kasugasaki on the lips.

That was unexpected, and Tamaki reaction was crying

While Kasugasaki became flustered, a bit afraid of the situation, so she turned to Suzuhima who hasn't said anything. The boy only gave her a awkward smile showing that he isn't mad.

Haruhi touched her lips, ,'Even though I gave my first kiss to a girl by a weird series events, the night had a good feel to it.' she unconsciously thought as she watched the heartwarming couple. 'so everything's fine, I guess.' Haruhi smiled gentlely.

Nexts time 'Be Carefull With Physical Examination'. :-

"If they found out that Sakura and I are girls, I don't think they can keep us in the host club any more."

"Hmm...That's for sure, I guess it can't be help."

"Don't worry, Haruhi! Sakura! I'll protect both your secret with all I've got! "

Thank you very much for reading this chapter:) Also please reveiw!

 _Author note:-_

 _Yeah I know what you people thinking!_

 _How come Sakura have a cell phone while Haruhi doesn't. The reason is, Sakura didn't buy the cellphone herself but her friends did, and give it to her at the farewell party so they can call each other whenever they can._

Thanks you for your lovely comments, I will right now respond to it. Thank you for adding this story to your Favorite Stories list and your Story Alert subscription or your Favorite Authors list! Everytime someone adds me or reading your reviews I couldn't help letting out a smile! So please don't stop adding me or stop reviewing.

Guest:- Do you really think so? Thank you very much, Sakura does want to beat someone. Especially Tamaki, she thinks him of annoying but right now she and Haruhi are in debt to them.

Mildred:- Thank you for reading, hope you enjoys this chapter! your reveiw help me alot:)

AomeAzakura:- Thank you, I really hope you enjoy this chapter! :)

GettinglostnIABook:-Thank you very much! here's chapter 2 hope you enjoy it!

KunoichiRule20:- Thanks! :) hope you enjoy chapter 2.

yiyi-sama y yuki-san:- I thinks so too!

Sozu-chan:- I'm very happy to hear that! those word make me smile!

K:- Thank you for these words, I hope you enjoy this chapter:)


End file.
